1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and particularly to a plug connector capable of making a propping lid detachably mounted to an insulating housing so as to make soldering tails of terminals soldered not only cables but also a PCB (printed circuit board).
2. The Related Art
A conventional plug connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals disposed in the insulating housing and having soldering tails projected behind the insulating housing, a shielding shell enclosing the insulating housing, and a propping lid mounted at a rear of the insulating housing. Generally speaking, the shielding shell is coupled with the propping lid to make the propping lid, the shielding shell and the insulating housing secured together. The soldering tails are against a top and a bottom of the propping lid so as to be soldered with cables. However, the foregoing plug connector only is adapted for connecting with the cables, because the propping lid is secured with the shielding shell to always prop the soldering tails. When the soldering tails need to be connected with a PCB, another plug connector without the propping lid is required.